The Love of a Lifetime
by xXxrose.belikovxXx
Summary: Rose and Dimitri after the end of the last sacrafice... ya this is my first story i am testing out my writing skills


**ROSE POV**

It had been 3 monthes since Lissa had been elected Queen.(so I guess I meant to say Queen Vaslissa Dragomir.) I was now living in an apartment at court with my amazing badass boyfriend. (He's like a Russian god!) And today I happen to be going on vacation with him to a house we bought in Baia, Siberia. It's where he was raised and his family still lives. I went there last year trying to kill dimitri when he was turned strigoi. I almost died in this process (more on that later though). We thought we needed a place of our own to when we weren't watching Liss.

Speaking of Dimitri, he's waking up right now. I felt him wiggle around then snake his hand out so that his arm was around me. I turned over so that our faces were almost touching. I looked into his deep brown eyes. They were so full of affection. I could tell he was excited but I didn't what about. I kissed him and got up to shower.

**DIMITRI POV**

She was so beautiful. She was so perfect. I was so glad she loved me I was the luckiest man in the world and now I was asking her to spend her life with me. She thought we were just going to Russia to visit my family but she had no idea I was going to ask her hand for marriage tonight.

Lissa and Christian left a week ago to fix up the house I bought. They also went to get everyone and everything prepared. This could be nothing less than perfect for my Roza. She was the only woman I could ever love so I could not let her down. I even got Rose to think that Lissa and Christian were on a business trip. ( I know, I'm good)

I could not wait to ask her. The ring I bought her was gorgeous and screamed Rose. It was a white gold band with a large white diamond surrounded by smaller pink diamonds. I even had 'My Roza' etched in silver on the inside of the band. I had Abe with me when I went to pick it out and he helped me pay for it. It was good that I had her father's approval. At first I thought he would be upset about the age difference. But he seemed to be fine with me since I was such a famous guardian and had once been her mentor.

Just then Rose was back in the room wrapped in her towel with her long hair tied up into a messy bun. She slipped off the towel and put on a bra and underwear. Before she could put on her jeans and black tee shirt I put my hand around her waist and pulled her close.

"Calm down Comrade It's still too early for that" she purred at me before adding "besides, im still tired from last night."

"I was just gonna tell you to wear a nice dress." I tried to hide my excitement.

"Why? We're going on a plane, I want to be comfortable" She had a cute whine in her voice.

"We are going out to dinner right as we get off the plane" I winked at her.

"Oh? Why , is it an occasion? I thought this vacation was just a break" She seemed nervous but excited..

"It is but I have something planned for my beautiful girlfriend." I kissed her as she giggled.

**ROSE POV**

Oh, my Dimitri was always looking out for me. He set up a special dinner for me. I bet his family will be there! That made me happy and sad to think about. Last time I was there I had gotten into a fight with his sister Viktoria and left without telling anyone except his grandmother, Yeva. And I was pretty sure she hated me too. I guess Dimitri saw my worry. "Rose I love you and nothing, NOTHING will ever change that"

His voice was so soothing to me. He seemed to make all my troubles and negative thoughts go away. He had a cute little boy face on as he said "Rose I don't know what's wrong but im here, always." Then her picked me up and laid me down and the bed and curled up beside me while rubbing my lower back. "I'll pack your bags, you can rest a little longer." I smiled and instantly fell asleep.

I felt hot and cold then I knew I was being sucked into a spirit dream.

And there was Adrian!

**ADRIAN POV**

"Hey little dhampir. Long time no see." I used the usual nickname for her even thought we had been apart for so long. She had an unusual aura, almost like it was doubled. I had only seen it once before and that was in a dream. I had no idea what it meant. I made a mental note to ask Lissa.

"Adrian!" She ran into my arms and I quickly picked her up. It was almost like before Dimitri. Almost.

"Rose I think this is the first time I have seen your aura without shadows. But there's still spirit showing." Something in my head screamed 'So is her stomach!' I quickly erased that from my mind. I never slept with her and Dimitri was a dhampir, he couldn't get her pregnant.

"Me and Lissa are using healing charms like this necklace." She showed me a tiny silver chain. To others it would have been insignificant but to us that chain could potentially save her life. With her having used to be shadow kissed but Lissa, she absorbed a lot of negative spirit energy.

"oh I could charm something for Lissa if you need me too. When does she get back?" I heard that Liss and Christian where on a business to Russia.

"I think they are coming back in 2 weeks with me and Dimitri." She hastily added "Speaking of which, I have a plane to catch." I said goodbye and let her go.

**DIMTIRI POV**

She looked like she had been in a spirit dream with Adrian, I tried to push the pang of jealousy and guilt away. I had stolen Rose from him and I knew we both felt bad for Adrian. Just then my phone rang and it was (of course) Adrian.

"Belikov." I said with my usual guardian answer. " Hey um this is kind of awkward but um…" He didn't speak for a moment. "But what Adrian?" I was feeling a little worried. " Did you and rose have sex when she was still shadow kissed" I did not expect to talk to Adrian about this. "Uh ya…" He let out an audible groan like he was hoping for a different answer. "Has Rose been sick at all lately?" What was he asking me… I slowly responded "Why?"

He stuttered a little bit… " I-I uh think rose might , uh could be ….pregnant." Holy shit I REALLY did not expect that. "That is not possible, We are both dhampirs." He paused before he spoke "she was using healing charms from spirit, from lissa. And Lissa is her bondmate . It somehow healed her eggs and made her fertile to dhampirs as well as moroi."

…Oh god what I have I done. She is so young. But I guess since I was asking her to marry it me it wouldn't be as bad. But how could I tell her? I will have to wait till she gets more sick or shows. I want her to suspect it first. No, I couldn't do that to my Roza. This was my child and her child. She needed to know but I wasn't sure I could. It would scare her so much. "Are you ok?" I was Startled by Adrian's voice. I had forgotten about him. I quickly put up my guardian mask and said to him "ya, well kinda. I'm just kinda in shock, ya know"

Rose then walked in from her closet where she had been. "How do I look comrade?" I saw her dress, long and dark blue with sliver sparkles all over it like little stars shining at night. On the side it had a huge sliver bow that fit perfectly on her curves. Before I could say anything she looked at me confused and said "Dimitri, dimka why are you crying?" I quickly wiped my cheek and hadn't even noticed any tears escaped. I perked up a little at the sound of my Russian nickname. I told Adrian I had to go and that he was not to tell anyone. He wished me luck and hung up. I turned my face to see hers, worried and confused. I don't know how I could hold back and not tell her. I Promised myself to tell her tonight after I proposed.

"Dimitri?" She spoke softly. "It's nothing Rose let's get on that plane." I tried to sound strong but my voice wavered. And of course she noticed. "Tell me before we got Dimitri." She was angry and I knew rose was too stubborn to argue with. She braced herself and sat on the bed. I sighed " Roza I wanted to wait to tell you this… Rose." Oh god how do I say this? "Rose… Adrian and I believe your… pregnant."


End file.
